The present invention relates to a VCR control system using a computer.
The present applicant has already invented an automatic recording/playback system for TV programs disclosed in Japanese application 61-284121. According to that prior art, the order of playback of recorded programs is specified by programming of the VCR before a user leaves his home. However, therein it is impossible to specify the order of playing back recorded programs after the user returns to his home and has not enough time to play back all the recorded programs.